


Love runs through the veinst

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Next Generation, mention: Scott McCall, mention: Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughters of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall love eachother. Not in the platonic way their fathers loved each other, but in the most romantic meaning possible. No-one knows that they're dating, until Derek Hale catches them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love runs through the veinst

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me after a request on showandwrite.tumblr.com

Claudia had her hands pressed on Liz’ cheeks. They were burning, but most of all they were a bright pink.

“I missed you.” Claudia said softly and she leaned in to press Liz a kiss on her lips. Liz kissed her back, her hands rubbing Claudia’s back, while her mouth opened itself. 

They had done this before. They had done this and so much more. Hidden behind the locked doors of their rooms, in a closet at school, in the locker-room when everyone else was gone home already, in front of the television when their parents were away and allowed one of them to stayed over at the other’s place. 

“I missed you too.” Liz pulled away for a short moment before leaning in again, closing her eyes to lose herself in a long and passionate kiss. 

“Liz?” Liz looked up, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning a bright red and this time not because she was excited about seeing her girlfriend. “Claudia?” Derek shook his head a couple of times and the two girls cleared their throats, swallowing and staring at their feet.

“Should I act like I have never seen this or were you two planning on telling your fathers?” Derek raised his eyebrows and his lips were curling up into an amused smile. Liz stared at Claudia and Claudia stared back at Liz. They had talked about this, of course they had, but they had never thought that someone would find out before they could tell it themselves.

“We…we don’t know…” Liz stuttered a bit. 

“Yet.” Claudia added and crossed her arms over her chest. “We don’t know yet.” She nodded and Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“You do know that your father is a werewolf, Liz?” He stared at the young girl and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, I know…” She also knew what it meant. It meant that her father had probably heard both their heart rates going up when they were a few steps too near to each other, or were calling with each other or were thinking about each other. 

“I think you should tell them.” Derek smiled at the two girls and they stared at each other again, nodding. 

“Isn’t it weird?” Claudia looked up at him and Derek shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know.” He paused for a short moment. “But I know that the Scott and Stiles I know are okay with almost everything.” He saw how the girls relaxed a little bit. 

“I can’t imagine that wouldn’t count for their own daughters.” He winked and closed the door behind him, leaving the girls alone.

“How are we gonna tell them about this?” Claudia stared at her girlfriend for a moment. “About this?” She leaned in again and pressed another kiss on Liz’ soft lips.

“I…I don’t know…” Liz was still a little bit shaky. “I just hope that Derek won’t tell it before we can.” Her voice was trembling a little bit and Claudia shook her head.

“I know Derek, I can promise you that he wouldn’t do that.” She kissed her girlfriend again and Liz kissed her back.


End file.
